


Inquiry

by paynesgrey



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-18
Updated: 2009-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Sookie looks for Bill at Fangtasia and learns something interesting from Eric.
Relationships: Bill Compton/Sookie Stackhouse, Eric Northman/Sookie Stackhouse





	Inquiry

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a drabble request meme, for [](http://kmoatan.livejournal.com/profile)[kmoatan](http://kmoatan.livejournal.com/).

The moment Sookie walked into Fangtasia, she noticed that Eric’s usual bored eyes lit up when he sensed her presence. Even Pam noticed it, though the female vampire’s smirk seemed to indicate she knew there was more to Eric’s reaction toward her.

As best as she could, Sookie tuned out the stray thoughts that wisped around the club and made a beeline to the center of attention. The old Viking vampire sat back in his chair comfortably, trapping her with his gaze as she moved closer.

Eric turned to Pam, and with his eyes, he must have told her to leave.

He didn’t say anything at first, just smirked at her and looked over every facet of her body like she was dinner. Well, Sookie was sure he thought that anyway.

“To what do I owe the honor, Ms. Stackhouse?” he asked with his usual confident charm.

“I’m looking for Bill,” Sookie said, and she turned her chin up and showed him that she was strong and in control – not that Eric cared either way. He took it more as a challenge. He even bothered to stand up, and Sookie froze as he began circling her.

“He’s gone. He had a… matter to attend to,” he said with an amused pause. “I thought he would have told you.” Eric stopped behind her and she could feel his breath on her ear. “Ah… he hasn’t told you yet.”

“Told me what?” Sookie replied sharply. In an instant Eric was reclining in his chair again, looking at her with a fanged grin.

“Jessica,” he said simply, and it was more than obvious he was thrilled by her reaction. Sookie was confused, hurt, and more than anything, offended.

“Who’s Jessica?” she asked quickly.

“It’s where you will find him. Though, I wouldn’t go looking for him. He’s probably feeding with her,” Eric said. His amusement only seemed to heighten.

Sookie swallowed an awkward lump in her throat. Then, she nodded. Her voice came out in a choked garble. “Thanks.”

Eric leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. “If you are unhappy, Sookie, you know you always have a place here.” He patted his lap, and she tried to control her mouth from gaping at his audacity.

Sookie stilled, and she frowned as her eyes flashed at him. “No thanks.” She shook her head at his expectant look. “It’s not going to happen, Eric.” For some reason, she was the one amused now.

Like a flash of lightning he was in front of her again. He took a small strand of her hair in his hand. “I have plenty of time to wait. Besides, I like challenges, Ms. Stackhouse.”

She let out a laugh that sounded like a cough. She grinned despite him. “I am more than a challenge, Mr. Northman.”

Sookie stood her ground with him, but she was finding that maybe goading him would be a mistake. He merely smirked and then sashayed back toward his chair. It frustrated her how he did everything, even the most mundane thing, so eloquently.

“If you see Bill, tell him I’m looking for him,” she said sweetly, though the poison in her tone was obvious.

Eric let out a bored yawn and rolled his eyes. “Shall I also tell him you’re mad at him too?”

Sookie shook her head. “No, I’m not mad,” she said resolutely. “I trust Bill.”

Eric’s eyebrows rose momentarily, and he seemed to hold back a retort to that. Maybe he didn’t believe her. That didn’t matter to Sookie. Eric’s mystery and obvious advances were curious to her and somewhat flattering, but she did exercise caution.

She had Bill, but there was something about Eric that clung to her insides, and she knew the alluring ancient vampire wasn’t leaving her life any time soon.


End file.
